The Marauders with a Twist
by elderwand09
Summary: This is a marauders without Peter and one where Remus does not live with his parents. The story starts in first year and shows the marauder's years at school from Remus' point of view. T for some of the later years and is obviously an AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This fan fiction is set in the marauders era and is going to be from the point of view of Remus Lupin. Pettigrew will not be in this fan fiction as I hate the evil rat's guts and his character is horrible to write. The Lupin family are half bloods in this and they are also half-Italian, they do not usually speak in Italian but they might use a few phrases of it now and again. I am going to try to keep things as true to the books as possible except for the deliberate changes, so please tell me if I make any mistakes involving the plot or spelling. J

AN/ I am obviously J K Rowling because she has nothing better to do than type up a fan fiction on a laptop and then sit at home being extremely bored. In all seriousness, though I do not own Harry Potter or any of its plotlines. The names Luciano and Arianna are ones that I borrowed from the Stravagante series but I do own how those characters act. What else I own is the notepad I started writing this story in the laptop I am now typing it up on and the story inside my head.

Now it is time to get to the story… I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

As Remus John Lupin had been making his way away from his family's car and towards the busy Kings Cross station, his mind kept going back to the evens that had led to him, a werewolf, being accepted at Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had been at home on the morning before the full moon and was getting bandages put on him by Arianna who was his cousin. She was a fully qualified healer but because magic did not work on wounds inflicted by a werewolf, she was forced to use muggle medicine to help Remus. Ever since she and her husband Luciano had taken Remus in after the incident with his parents, they had been forced to make some changes. Due to the restrictions on werewolves, they were not allowed to live in cities, so they were forced to live in in a cottage in the Scottish countryside. Remus remembered that Arianna had laughed when he had told her not to get a pain relief potion, but she had let it go anyway.

A knock on the door alerted them to the fact that there was somebody was nearby and they went to their positions. Over the five years that had lived there, they had formed a routine in the unlikely event that anybody would visit them. Luciano walked slowly and calmly to the door giving Remus the time he needed to put a shirt over his bandages and Arianna to put away her medical supplies. Then Arianna went over to the living room and grabbed a book to read randomly off the bookshelf while Remus went, as quickly as he could, while causing as little pain as possible to his room.

Once Remus was up in his own room, he went carefully over to his bookshelf and picked up a book titled "Defence Against the Dark Arts, the First Year's Guide". After his birthday, Remus had begun to receive tuition from his cousins because none of them believed he would get into Hogwarts so they had begun teaching him in their specialist subjects. Arianna taught Remus potions, charms, herbology, and transfiguration while Luciano taught him defence against the dark arts and quidditch. When they had decided on teaching him they had also bought the set list if books for a first year at Hogwarts so that when Luciano was called away with Arianna because of their work Remus could still study. They often had to go to work at a similar time for emergencies as Luciano was an auror and was need fight against the supporters of the dark arts and Arianna was a healer so would be called to heal those wounded during the battle. Remus had never minded it when they had to go away although he would look frantically through the Daily Prophet if they were not back by the next morning. Remus sat down on the bed, and began to reread the textbook.

By the time that his cousins' guest had made it upstairs, Remus was on to chapter three - Basic Jinxes. Remus looked up from his book when he heard the unfamiliar sound of the guest's footsteps along the corridor towards his room. To say the Remus was shocked to see that his cousins' guest was Albus Dumbledore would be an understatement. In the Lupins' house the name Albus Dumbledore was respected as it was in many houses all over Britain, but it was not for the same reasons. The Lupins respected Dumbledore because he was one of the few people in Britain who did not openly insult werewolves or other people who were only half-human. Remus could feel that same man observing him, as if he was trying to work out every little thought that had ever passed through Remus' brain. When Dumbledore reached the bed where Remus was sitting he did not say anything at that moment he just handed him an envelope made out of parchment and walked back towards Remus' door. Just before Dumbledore left he spoke "just talk to your parents about coming". Then Dumbledore left the room with a loud crack as he apparated away. Remus had not reacted to Dumbledore calling Luciano and Arianna his parents because that was just what everybody assumed.

Instead, he examined the letter in his hands, on the seal there was the Hogwarts crest, the eagle, badger, lion and snake. With trembling hands, he turned over the letter and saw that it was addressed to him and he opened the letter and read.

_To Mr R Lupin,_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your condition, the headmaster has made provisions so that it will be safe for you and the rest of the students at the school. Please go to Kings Cross Station on the 1st__ of September and be ready to get the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 ¾ at 11 o'clock. Send your owl back with your reply. _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Professor Minerva McGonnagall_

Remus was shocked and the letter had fallen out of his hands and onto the floor. He had been accepted to Hogwarts; the school that he had wanted to go to since he was little, but had convinced himself that he could never attend. Then his surprise had turned to anger, what had Dumbledore been thinking? How in Merlin's name would Dumbledore be able to keep the students at Hogwarts safe from a monster like him? There was no way that he could go, even if he could convince himself that it would be safe, there was no way that Luciano and Arianna could afford to buy all his school supplies, even discounting the school books that he already owned. Then he had heard the wolf's voice in the back of his mind "Why not go to this school? It is what you think that you want, besides when you get there I can feed." Remus had ignored the wolf's voice to the best of his ability and he tried to remain calm because getting angry at the wolf was as useless as getting angry with himself. Ever since he had been bitten five years ago, Remus had learned to put up with the wolf making sarcastic comments around the full moon, usually whenever Remus needed them the least. At that moment, he really had not needed the wolf's comments, because even though his common sense went against it he had really wanted to go. The fact that somebody would think that he was good enough to be classed with the rest with the rest of the eleventh year witches and wizards was so amazing that he had barely believed it.

Before Remus could have started to reconsider his decision he had gotten up carefully from where he was sitting on the bed and he had went downstairs. His cousins were sitting down in the living room and they were discussing something about the Unforgivable Curses but they immediately stopped talking when Remus entered the room walked into the room. For a few moments they had just stared at each other but then Remus took a deep breath and said "I'm not going it is too dangerous". both Luciano and Arianna had stood up at this and had looked at him as if he was crazy so Remus continued. "There is no way that Dumbledore can make me safe to be around and you know what will happen to me if I do kill somebody." Before either of his cousins could have said anything he had ran upstairs to his room and locked the door. What Remus had said was true, and his cousins had known it. If Remus ever killed a human he would not go to Azkaban. On the 1st of November the previous year they had received a new list of rules from the new head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Delores Umbridge. One of those rules had been that if any werewolf or other "half breed" killed a human they would have been tortured until they had confessed and then they would have been killed. His cousins had been very angry about that as they had known that what a werewolf had done while they were transformed was completely out of their control, but they had also known that there was nothing that they could do about it. Remus had not cared because he had decided long before that list came out, exactly what he would do if he ever even scratched somebody.

He had stayed in his room reading until dinner, when he had needed to go down willingly or Arianna would have just dragged him downstairs using magic. Remus had made his way downstairs to the kitchen and had sat down at his chair without saying a word to his cousins. For a moment he had dared to think that they had decided to accept that he could not go to Hogwarts. That moment had ended when Luciano had began to speak "Remus you are going to Hogwarts. I know that you have always wanted to go and with Dumbledore's precautions in place it will be safe for everybody else. Tomorrow morning we will go and collect your school things". The rest of the meal had been spent in silence, but even though Remus had worn a scowl inside his heart was soaring. Despite the fact that it was a little risky Remus had not been able to stop himself from smiling inside.

`Okay well that's all for this chapter but the flash back is not over yet. The next chapter will include the Lupin's trip to Diagon Alley where he will bump into somebody I think we all know and love… No it is not Dumbledore, honestly! If you want to find out who it is in Diagon Alley, how he meets James and Sirius, and why he does not live with his parents keep reading and reviewing.

Until next time Mischief Managed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello people it is elderwand09 again and I would just like to say a big thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story so far, you people are awesome! I give you all chocolate frogs, for reviewing J. Seriously though people I would appreciate your reviews, writers need them to help them grow. With that, out of the way I would just like to say a few things about this chapter. First, I would just like to say that Led Zeppelin is an awesome band from the late sixties and that lasted until the eighties. Remus is going to be a huge fan of that type of music so that is who they are in case you were confused. Just so, you know, zuppa di lentiche is the Italian version of lentil soup. Just so that you know I have decided to make Remus a vegetarian because I think that it just goes with his personality. In this chapter, we will meet one of Remus' future friends and hear about Voldemort for the first time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember the rat does not exist. In addition, you have to remember that this and the previous chapter are a flashback so it will be in the past tense.

Disclaimer - I am not J K Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do not own Led Zeppelin or their t-shirts. The names Arianna and Luciano were borrowed from the Stravagante books. All I own is the plot line, although if anybody felt like giving me said rights to books and bands I would love you forever. No? No nothing at all? Oh well…

On with the story, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

When Remus Lupin had woken up the next morning, he had found it extremely hard to believe that the previous day had not been a dream. To force himself to believe it was real he had ran over to his desk, ignoring the pain in his chest, and reread his Hogwarts letter. He had allowed himself to be excited about going, until Remus remembered all of the reasons why he should not have wanted to attend Hogwarts. If he had gone then it would have meant that he would be putting the other students and probably the staff in danger. Besides that fact, Remus had simply thought that he had not deserved to go to Hogwarts, after all it was the best school for magic in Europe and it should not have been contaminated by him. All he was, and ever could have been, was a monster. An ungrateful freakish monster who was wasting his extremely generous cousins' money. He had needed to go downstairs and explain it to his cousins immediately, they would have argued at first but eventually they would have seen that Hogwarts was too good for him. So he had went for a shower, changed out of his pyjamas and into a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and his favourite fake leather jacket, and then he made his way downstairs.

By the time that he had made it downstairs Arianna had already started making zuppa di lentiche for his breakfast. Arianna took one look at the expression on Remus' face and rolled her eyes. "Remus you can forget about talking us out of it. We have already sent Jupiter off to Hogwarts saying that you will be happy to go." Remus was annoyed that they had not given him a say in the matter but he was also relieved that he had not had to have an argument with Arianna. She had brought over a bowl of the zuppa di lentiche and gave it to Remus. As he ate the soup he had begun to wonder why his cousins had wanted him to go to Hogwarts so badly. Even though he had known that it was a crazy thought and that Arianna and Luciano had loved him, he hadn't been able to stop himself from thinking that they had realised what a burden he had been and they had wanted to get rid of him. Not that he would have blamed them if that had been the case. He had been getting in the way of their work, where they lived and the things that they had been able to afford.

When Luciano had walked into the kitchen Remus had shaken himself out of his thoughts and had forced himself to pay attention to what Luciano had been talking about. Apparently he had to go to work because of a Lord Voldemort causing some problems down in England, and he would not have been back until at least six o'clock. For some reason that Remus had not understood at the time, Arianna had been really worried about Luciano. Not that Arianna had not usually been worried about him, it was just that usually she had managed to hide it until Luciano had left, but on that day she couldn't hide her worry from appearing on her face. Remus had listened as Luciano had tried to reassure Arianna that he would come back to her and that he and the other aurors would have arrested the Voldemort person. Once Luciano had left Arianna had forced herself to put a smile on her face and she had turned her attention over to Remus. She had ran over to Remus and had given him a hug, but because Remus had not been expecting the contact he could not stop himself from wincing as it had hurt the wounds on his chest. Unfortunately for Remus, Arianna had noticed his wince and she had narrowed her eyes at him, and had tried to work out what had caused him pain. It was at that precise moment that Remus had known that he was going to get in trouble. "Remus Lupin!", Arianna yelled "You didn't take your potion today did you? Remus if you don't bother to take it your wounds will just hurt more! Knowing you the bandages have not been changed either!" when Remus had just shook his head mutely she had groaned and dragged him out of the kitchen and into the medical room.

The room was used when Remus had hurt himself after a full moon and was also where Arianna had kept her medical supplies. Once they were inside she had forced Remus to sit down and take off his fake leather jacket and Led Zeppelin t-shirt so that she had been able to see the state that Remus' bandages had been in. Arianna had sighed when she had seen that the bandages had been almost completely bled through. She quickly unwrapped Remus' bandages and put on new ones, even though he had argued that they were not necessary. Remus had hated making a fuss about his injuries, no matter how serious they had been. He felt that it was not that important when he had gotten hurt, and would refuse all help no matter if it was as simple as a pain relief potion. As if he had needed it, no he had been able to deal with the pain that he had caused himself every month. Besides complaining would have resulted in him wasting his cousins' money and he had not wanted to do that. So when Arianna had brought out a bottle of pain relief potion he had jumped out of his seat and had started to protest but hen Arianna had used silencio and he had been unable to protest. Arianna had smiled sweetly and forced Remus to open his mouth so she had been able to pour a quarter of the potion down his throat.

With that done she had removed the silencing charm from Remus and had given him back his t-shirt and jacket. While Remus put on the his clothes he had begun to feel better as the pain relief potion had started to work. He had decided not to argue about the fact that he had been forced to drink the potion as it wouldn't have been worth the argument with Arianna. Once he had been fully clothed Arianna had passed him his trainers and had told him that they were going to Diagon Alley. They had went over to the fireplace and flooed there. When they had arrived Remus had stuck his arms out to stop Arianna from falling as she was quite clumsy and she had always fallen over when she had used the floo. Since Remus had already received his school books as a Christmas present from his cousins they hadn't had to go to Flourish and Blots. Their first stop had been to Madam Malkin's robes for all Occasions. They had not needed to go to Gringotts because they had already gotten some money out earlier in the week. Arianna had asked madam Malkin not to put any silver on his robes, not because of the myth about it killing werewolves but because it had cost too much. They had bought five sets of plain black robes, two winter cloaks one pair of protective gloves (not dragon hide as he did not believe in using animal products for clothes), and a new dress for Arianna by the time they had left the shop.

Next they had gone to the apothecary to buy the basic potion ingredients as well as all the healing herbs in the shops as Arianna's supplies had been running out. Arianna had been a close friend to the owner if the shop Evelyn, and while Remus had wandered the shop in search of the supplies that he had needed, they had been talking at the front desk. Once they had left the shop they had bought a pewter cauldron for Remus, and then they had went to the place that Remus had been looking forward to going to the most, Ollivanders. It was when they had been about to go inside when Arianna's personal floo had began to crackle. She had taken it out of her purse and had listened to the message, when she had told Remus that she had needed to go to work and that he had needed to get his wand by himself. Arianna had been very upset about having had to leave him, but he had r5eassured her that he would be fine and with that she had disappeared. Once Arianna had left another family had walked up to him. By the look of them they had been muggles but the fact that they had been in Diagon Alley meant that one of the girls must have been a witch. Remus had examined them for a few minutes before he had decided that it was the pretty girl with the red hair, because it had looked like the other girl had been sulking.

It had been the red haired girl who had spoken to him "Excuse me, but where did your mother go and why didn't you go with her?" Before the girl had began had began to think that he had been abandoned he replied calmly "She had to go to work because she is a healer and she got called to work suddenly. If I had gone with her I would have gotten in the way. My dad is an auror, which is a sort of muggle policemen, so he is busy fighting criminals so that is why he's not here". When he had looked up into the girl's emerald green eyes he had seen that she had not pitied him instead he had thought he had seen understanding, as if her parents were busy a lot. The girl had introduced herself as Lily Evans and had declared that he could have stayed with them until Arianna had returned. Remus had also introduced himself but before he had been able to protest that it had been unnecessary, Lily had grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. At first Remus had been surprised that her parents and sister had not came in with them, but then Lily had explained that they had gone to buy her books.

After being measured by Ollivanders assistant, (Ollivander had been off with the flu), they had began to try wands. Lily had found hers on her sixth try, it had been ten and a quarter inches and made of willow, Lily had said that she had liked it because of how "swishy" it had been. It had taken Remus about ten more tries to find his wand, it had been eleven inches long and made of rowan. The assistant had not known what the core had been made of so he had went through to the back to look it up in the list of inventory. While the assistant had been through the back Remus had started to talk to Lily about her life in the muggle community. The girl that Remus had seen with Lily had been her sister Petunia, who had not been able to do magic, and her father had bee a doctor. Lily had also told her about a boy who had lived next door to her and had told her that she had been a witch. "Then he told me that the correct term for somebody like me was a mud blood…" She had trailed off when she had seen the shocked expression that had been on Remus' face. He had not been able to believe how horrible that boy had been to her, it had been horrible enough to call her that but to trick her into making fun of herself. Remus had began to explain the situation to Lily, "Listen to me Lily, what that boy told you was wrong, the correct term is muggleborn. What he called you is a horrible word it's like a swear word which is used against people from a non-magical background." For a moment Lily had looked heartbroken but then she had asked him an interesting question. She had wanted to know if that meant that Slytherin was not the best house. He had replied that he did not believe that there was a best house, since the houses were based on personality.

Then the assistant had came back through and they had immediately stopped talking. Remus' core had contained the hair of a kelpie and Lily's had the feather of a griffin inside of it. Once they had paid for their wands they had went back outside where Lily's family had been waiting. Remus had been trying to look away quietly, while Lily had been showing her family her wand excitedly. His escape attempt had been ruined when Lily had seemed to remember that he had been there. She had introduced him to her parents, who had seemed like good people, and to Petunia who had eyed him like he had been a piece of meat. At the time he had been puzzled as to why she had asked him why he had been with Lily. When he had asked her to elaborate she had laughed and said "You have a nice accent, you don't seem to be stupid and you certainly look nice, so why are you hanging out with her? Especially when you could be with me." With that she had stepped towards him and Remus had turned bright red. Luckily for Remus he had not been embarrassed by having to tell her that he was not interested, because he had received a message on his portable floo that told him to go home. With a sigh of relief he had said goodbye to Lily, telling her that he would owl her, then he had told his portable floo to take him home.

Remus had arrived home moments later and when he had looked up at the clock he had been shocked to see that it had been half past five. He had went through to the kitchen and grabbed some of the pizza that Arianna had made for dinner. When Remus had sat down at the table he had been happy to see that Luciano had been able to come home early and had seemed to be unhurt. His cousins had looked very happy when they had heard about his trip to Ollivanders, mostly because ever since he had been bitten he had avoided people in general. He had not actually had to avoid people since most people had avoided him, but he had not been delusional. Just because Lily had talked to him, did not mean that, she would have if she had known that he had been a werewolf. The time before the 1st of December were spent in a similar way, he had woken up had a shower, get something to eat and then read or draw for the rest of the day, except when he was called down for meals, obviously. During this time Remus kept up his correspondence with Lily, and he had considered her to be the closest thing he had to a friend. She had been kind, intelligent or some reason seemed to enjoy their communication.

As Arianna put her hand on his shoulder he shook himself out of his thoughts. While he had been thinking about the past few weeks they had entered Kings Cross and he was now standing in front of the wall between platform nine and ten. Remus had no idea what Hogwarts would be like, but at least there would be somebody there who liked him. Even if it meant leaving his cousins at least he would not be alone all of the time. Remus kept repeating that thought to himself as he ran between platform nine and ten with his cousins right behind him.

That's all for this chapter, but don't worry I will be back with more next week. Read more then if you want to see Remus' first encounter with the rest of the marauders, Lily's friends and why Remus does not live with his parents. Keep reading and reviewing!

Until next time Mischief Managed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This is the third chapter and may I say a huge thank you to every person who has bothered to review. I will contact Honey Jukes and get a shipment of Droobles best blowing gum. Anyhow onto the notes about the story. First, it is important that you know that Remus is a very conflicted person so his qualities might overlap each other. He does not believe that any group of people is better than another, but he also believes that nobody would bother knowing him because he is a werewolf and so in his eyes they are better than he is. In this chapter, you will find out why Remus is not with his parents and Lily will form a closer friendship with Remus.**

**Disclaimer - Once again, I own nothing at all except for the plot line. Everything you recognise is does not belong to me and some of the things you don't recognise don't belong to me either. **

**Now on with the story, I Solemnly Swear that I am up to No Good.**

**Once he had gotten onto platform nine and three quarters with his luggage, he immediately started searching for Lily Evans. His cousins seemed to understand that he needed to get onto the Hogwarts Express as soon as possible or else Remus would be to afraid to go. Arianna bent down to hug Remus as she told him goodbye and to behave at school, Luciano however had a different message for Remus. "I know that you will do well at school with all the reading that you do, so I'm not worried about that. However I am worried about you making friends, I really want you to try to make friends here okay?" Remus nodded in reply and took his luggage over to the Hogwarts Express and with Luciano's help managed to load it on board. He looked back at his cousins one last time before turning around and beginning to search for Lily. Remus had searched for Lily for ten minutes before deciding that it would be smarter to stay in one place and wait for her. Therefore, he went into one of the few remaining empty compartments and started to draw the people who were standing at the platform. **

**He did not notice it when Lily came into the compartment until she said, "What are you doing?" That caused Remus to jump and hastily pack up his things, until she stopped him and he calmed down. When she asked if she could see the sketchpad Remus cautiously agreed while trying to convince himself that she would not laugh at his terrible drawings. Remus stared at his feet until Lily passed the sketchpad back to him, he looked into her eyes and saw that she was not holding back laughter at his bad artwork. Even when he noticed that, he was still shocked to hear Lily say that they looked good, and asked if she could get one drawn of her. To cover up his surprise he agreed quickly and started to work. He focused on every detail of Lily's face while he was working. When he finished drawing, he passed the drawing over to Lily for her inspection and she gasped, declaring that it was beautiful and that she would keep it forever. Out of habit, Remus brushed his hair out of his eyes, not realising that his hair was covering up the side of his face with the scars. **

**Lily did notice and she starred at his face for a few moments before asking him "Who did that to you? Was it your parents?" Remus felt like an idiot and could not believe that he was so stupid. When he looked up into Lily's eyes, he saw that she would not let it go until she found out the truth. Therefore, he decided to tell her how he had received the scars on his face. "The people who I live with at the moment are my cousins and I moved in with them when I was six. Before that my parents used to get angry and then they would… hit me". By the time he stopped talking Remus could not stop himself from shaking. He looked up at Lily and saw that she was crying, which was something Remus was not used to. Lily got out of her seat and hugged him with tears still streaming down her face. She started rubbing his back comfortingly, which actually helped Remus to stop shaking uncontrollably in his seat. Once he was calm, again Lily stepped out of the hug and sat down in her seat.**

**The first question Lily asked was what had happened to his parents after he had gone to live with his cousins. Remus took a deep breath, knowing that Lily would not like what she was going to hear. "Nothing, they are probably still living in the same house." Remus was right about Lily not being happy, in fact, it was more accurate to say that she looked furious. With great restraint from Lily, she managed to keep herself from yelling, which Remus was grateful for. Luckily, for Remus, Lily sensed that he did not want to talk about it, or anything to do with his parents. In his mind's eye, he could still see the hate in his parent's eyes as they cut him with their knife. Remus was shocked that he had been able to tell her about his parents, she was the first person he had ever told about what had happened, besides his cousins of course. He was very happy about being able to talk to somebody about his problems, so in return he listened to Lily talk about her problems at home. **

**According to Lily, ever since she had found about her being a witch, her sister had acted horribly towards her. Petunia had been ruining her toys, clothes and Lily said that she had even seen her trying to steal the letters that Remus had written to her. Lily had also told Remus that before she had known about wizardry, she and Petunia had been extremely close. They had done everything together and Lily admitted that when she had been little she had looked up to her sister and taken her words as gospel. At first Petunia had just thought that her sister was stupid for still believing in magic so she had ignored Lily. When she had discovered that Lily really was a witch, she had screamed at Lily, calling her a monster and a freak. The last few weeks had done nothing to improve their relationship. Remus listened to her as Lily talked about her sister, and he understood. For most of his life, Remus had been treated like a freak because of something he could not change, so naturally he understood all of Lily's problems with her sister.**

**When Remus looked out of the window he realised that it was about two o'clock and that they should probably change. Remus told Lily this and she agreed, saying that she would come back as soon as she was finished, but that she would make sure to knock first. With that, Lily had grabbed her robes out of her trunk and left the compartment. Remus took his robes and began to get changed, thinking about the day so far. He was lucky to have a nice person like Lily in his life he knew that. What was surprising was that he had made a friend. That was something that he had never done before. When he had still been living with his parents they had kept him away from other people his age so that he would not tell any of them what his parents had done to him. He brought his hand up to his face and ran his fingers along his scars; they went from right next to his eye to just in front of his ear. Remus shook himself out of his thoughts, knowing that there was no point thinking about the past when he was having a good day for once. For a moment he wondered whether he should wear the hat or not but decided against it. **

**Instead of thinking about his parents, he turned his attention to the sorting. What he had said in Diagon alley he had meant, he honestly had no preference when it came to the houses. There were good traits in all of the houses, even if some people thought differently. Most of the people outside of Slytherin were under the impression that all Slytherins were evil, Remus believed that although some Slytherins did turn evil most of them were just ambitious and cunning. Both of those traits were useful for him to hone, ambition would make him try and make it slightly more likely that he would be able to get a job when he was older, while cunning would make it easier for him to keep his secret. Ravenclaw would be good for him for similar reasons, his housemates would encourage him to try hard at school and if his learning were encouraged, he would become smarter, making it easier for him to keep his secret. If he were sorted into Hufflepuff then he would have the opportunity to have friends who would be loyal enough to keep his secret if they found out. Gryffindor would give him the courage to stand up to the people who treated him like scum, although he doubted that he was brave enough to get into Gryffindor. According to his cousins, it was almost impossible to predict what house he would get into so he did not try. Instead of that, he tried to work out what house Lily would get sorted into. His first thought was Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw because of how kind and intelligent she was. **

**Then he thought back to some of the smaller things that she had done. Like the way she had walked confidently up to a complete stranger, just to check if he was okay. She was a lot braver than Remus had originally thought. So Remus finally decided that Lily would probably be in Gryffindor. As to how she would be sorted, he honestly had no idea. His cousins had told him that if he knew it would ruin the effect and he was mystified over how it would be done. What possible means did the staff at Hogwarts have that would be able to sense how loyal, intelligent brave or ambitious somebody was. To be able to sort they must have a device that would be able to read someone's mind. Remus thought back to all of the reading he had done on magical devices, but he could not think of any magical object that could achieve such a feet. **

**A light knock on the door to the compartment made him aware of the fact that Lily was finished getting changed. He went over to the door and invited her inside. She sat down and began to talk about how she had almost gotten lost on the way back to the compartment, and Remus listened to her with a barely visible smile on his face.**

**Well that is all for this chapter keep reading to discover, Lily's female friends, how Remus met the other marauders, what happened to Severus and it is sorting hat time. Before I go I would like to apologise for not updating faster, first I had writers block which was not fun and then when I finally worked out what to write I could not find my notepad, which had the beginning of the chapter inside of it! Let's just say the last week has been rubbish for me, I fell on a treadmill and hurt my knees, I cut my finger on a door and then the car door hit me in the back. What would really cheer me up would be your reviews! Since I forgot to do this on other chapters I would like to say thank you to remuslover101 and heiressofanor for subscribing to my story, because you people are awesome!**

**Until next time. Mischief Managed **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Already on chapter 4, I am so proud of myself for not quitting this fan fiction! Anyway, I think that it is about time for you to meet the marauders what do you think. Okay well you also get to meet Lily's friends this chapter, but I am sorry that you are going to have to wait a little bit longer to read the sorting so this is just the other half of the journey from platform nine and three quarters. I do not really have much to say except I have put down lack of appetite as one of the symptoms of the full moon so if anybody has access to the real symptoms just tell me.

Disclaimer - unfortunately I have not been able to convince J K Rowling to give me the rights to Harry Potter so until I do, none of the characters that you recognise are mine okay. (Don't worry it is only a matter of time until she caves. Muhahaha!)

On with the story - I Solemnly Swear that I am up to No Good.

After Lily finished telling him about her search to find their compartment she told him about the girls she had met when she had went into their compartment to get changed. Their names were Alice Pemberly, Mary McDonald and River Rosenburgh, and according to Lily, they were very nice. Form the look on Lily's face he could tell that she wanted to invite them into their compartment. When he suggested that, they do so her face lit up and she immediately ran off to find her new friends. Remus allowed himself a quiet chuckle at how easy it was to keep Lily happy. He jumped as he heard a loud crash and two boys ran into the compartment. The first boy had straight black hair that went down to the bottom of his neck. Most people would consider him tall but he was slightly smaller than Remus. His companion also had black hair, but the second boy's hair was shorter and much messier. The second boy was smaller than his companion was and was wearing glasses.

It took the new people a few moments before they realised that Remus was in the compartment. The taller of the two stepped forward introducing them as Sirius Black and James Potter, the smaller one being James the other one Sirius. James suddenly broke in a smile and asked if he wanted to know how they would be sorted. Remus considered the question carefully, if he said yes, than he could solve the problem for good. Then again, his cousins were probably right, if he knew that before hand it would ruin the effect of the sorting. There was also a high chance that if he said yes the boys would refuse to tell him so Remus said no. Remus struggled to keep himself from laughing at the look on the two boy's faces. Instead of a grin, their faces showed identical looks of bewilderment. The boy named Sirius spoke slowly, as if he was just coming up with an idea "So you already know how we are going to be sorted?" Remus smiled at him and replied that he did not wish to know until the sorting was about to take place. Both of the boys gave him a look that said quite clearly that they thought he was insane. Obviously all the boys thought of was how to get what they wanted the quickest rather than how to get the most pleasure from it.

Before Sirius or James was able to make a comment about his decision, Lily came back with her new friends. Lily did not immediately notice the other boys, so she ran straight past them and hugged Remus. Unfortunately, for them that she noticed them once they began wolf whistling. She pulled out of the hug, walked over to the whistling boys and pushed them both out of the compartment. Then Remus looked over at the new people inn the compartment and examined them for the first time. The first of the three girls had long blond hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were an icy blue, were surrounded by her glasses and she was about the same size as Lily. She was looking disapprovingly at Lily, apparently she did not think what Lily had done was appropriate. The second girl was very small and had shoulder length black hair. Her dark brown eyes twinkled as she tried to hold back her laughter, probably because she didn't want to be glared at by the blond haired girl. However, the other girl was having no such qualms, as she was laughing as loudly as she could at Lily's actions. Like her companion, she had black hair, but her hair was cut so short that it looked like a boy's. She, like Lily had green eyes, but her eyes were darker. The last girl was the tallest of the girl's and she was only slightly smaller than Remus.

Once the tallest girl stopped laughing, she stepped forward and introduced herself as Raven Rosenburgh, the blond haired girl as Mary McDonald and the shortest girl as Alice Pemberly. Remus introduced himself politely and shrank in his seat as the three girls scrutinised him. Lily shot sharp looks at the other girls and they all looked apologetic. Raven explained their actions to Remus, "Sorry about that, but we had to see if you are good enough for Lily dearest". Naturally, Remus' face turned bright red as he hurriedly explained that he did not like Lily in that way, which cause all of the girls to laugh at him. As soon as they were finished laughing all of the girls (excluding Raven) became distracted when Alice caught sight of Jupiter. Even Lily, who had seen Jupiter two days ago, couldn't stop herself from running over to the owl and saying how cute she thought he was. Remus just resigned himself to it and walked over to where raven was standing.

From the expression on Raven's face, he could tell that she wasn't impressed by her friends' reaction to Jupiter. When he asked her why that was she shrugged, so he thought it best to drop the subject. So he asked her what house she thought the other girls would be in. For a moment raven looked surprised by the sudden change of topic but then she replied, "Well. I am not sure about Lily since I've just met her but I think that Mary would probably be in Ravenclaw. Alice will probably be either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Glad to have gotten her talking Remus told her that he thought that Lily would probably be a Gryffindor. After hearing the topic being discussed, the other girls joined in and started saying what house they thought he would be in. Raven, Mary and Alice all said that he would be in Ravenclaw, and Lily was about to tell them what she thought when the woman with the food trolley came to their compartment. She apologised for being so late while the girls bought their food. Remus didn't feel hungry and he knew that it wasn't a good sign. There were only three days left until the full moon and he was already beginning to feel the symptoms, the first of which was the lack of appetite. After the girls had bought their food, they realised that Remus was not eating anything.

Mary immediately rounded on him "Remus aren't you going to eat anything?" when he mutely shook his head she continued, "I'm sorry but that's the wrong answer." With that, the four girls began to order food from the woman with the trolley for him. When they were finished ordering the food they thought he needed (which in Remus' opinion was more than enough for three people), they put three liquorice wands in his lap. They looked at him with so much hope in their eyes that he picked up a liquorice wand and tried to convince himself that he needed to eat. He managed to force down the liquorice wand but he couldn't eat anymore. To stop the girls from forcing him to eat any more he told them that Arianna had made him eat an early lunch before he had left, which was true. The amount that he had eaten at said lunch he did not bring up. After hearing this, they relented but something in their eyes told him that there would be no option at dinner.

The rest of the journey was spent talking about lots of different things, but Remus' lack of appetite was ignored as it was just put down to nerves. Lily did tell him what house she thought he would be in (Gryffindor), but she did not say why. By the time they reached Hogsmead's station, it was dark outside, and a fog had settled over the village. The conductor's voice told them not to bring their luggage with them because somebody would collect it for them later. They heard a rough voice shouting for all of the first years to come to him. Eventually they reached the edge of a large lake and the person who had been calling them. The man was double the height of the average person and some of the first years seemed frightened of him. Remus however did not feel afraid of him because he could tell that the man meant them no harm. Once the tall man had made sure that all of the first years had reached the lake, he instructed them to get into the boats. Only four people were allowed in each boat, which caused the group of five some problems. Raven decided that because both she and Lily had a bit of a temper, they should not go into the same boat as the other boys. Remus quickly worked out the rest for himself, Alice was to shy - so she might be made fun of, and Mary might be teased because of her glasses. So with a sigh Remus volunteered to go with the other boys.

It did not take long for Remus to find the other boys, mainly because of all of the noise that they were making. Keeping in with his luck, the only other boat that had less than four people was the boat with Sirius and James in it. There was another boy sitting in the boat, but he looked extremely uncomfortable sitting there. With a sigh, Remus walked over to them and asked if he could go in their boat. Both James and Sirius broke into evil smiles and said that he could, but to their annoyance, Remus waited until the other boy agreed before getting into the boat. Remus took a moment to examine the new boy, his hair was auburn and his eyes were blue, but a darker blue than Mary's. From what Remus could tell, he was about average height. The boy introduced himself as Dorian just as the boat began to move by itself. Remus introduced himself and they began talking about the 'curse' on the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. He decided that he really liked talking to Dorian as he did not yell his opinion to the whole world, but was still interesting to talk to.

Just as they began to talk about what they would learn during the first weeks of school, James stood up and lent over the side of the boat. They immediately stopped talking and looked warily over at James. From the expression on James' face, it was obvious that he wanted to tip the boat over. As soon as Sirius walked over to join James, Remus walked over to the other side of the boat so that it would not tip over. The two standing boys turned around to see why Remus had left his seat, lost their balance and both of them fell into the lake. Remus went back to his seat next to Dorian and tried to restrain himself from laughing as James and Sirius came up to the surface, gasping for air. When he looked over at Dorian and saw that he was trying to not to laugh, Remus couldn't stop himself from letting out a chuckle. That then caused Dorian to start chuckling as well. The two soaking wet boys got out of the lake and back into the boat. For the rest of the journey neither James nor Sirius so much as looked at the other two boys, not that Remus really minded. They seemed too obnoxious for Remus to want to be close to. Not that he hated the boys; he just would prefer to be friends with other people.

Once they reached the shore, James and Sirius stalked off, while Remus took Dorian over to meet the girls. When Remus finished introducing Dorian to them, He proceeded to tell the girls about what had happened on the boat. All of the girls laughed at the story, even Mary, as she could find no fault with their actions. Before any, more could be said the tall man told them to line up in pairs in front of the castle doors. Lily paired up with Mary, Raven paired up with Alice and Remus went with Dorian. After checking that everybody was paired up, (and that James and Sirius didn't have hypothermia), the tall man knocked loudly on the doors. Remus looked around him, overjoyed that he was able to attend such a magnificent school. At that moment, Remus promised himself that he would enjoy his time at Hogwarts to the best of his ability.

What a lovely ending to the chapter, don't you agree? Anyway, Remus has made many friends including two who I made up all by myself. Read the next chapter if you want to know, what will the girl's do about Remus' lack of appetite at dinner? How will the marauders become friends? Who will be sorted where and much, much, more.

Until next time, Mischief Managed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before I say anything else, first I have something very important to tell you. I am sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I was busy and didn't have the time. On the bright side, I have managed to work out all of chapter six and the beginning of chapter seven and I plan to type that as soon as possible. I have made the decision to not have James immediately love Lily, but he will love her don't worry. In keeping with the timeline, it will either happen in fourth or third year. That's why James didn't start drooling over her in the previous chapter.

Disclaimer - The Harry Potter universe and all of its characters buildings and/or other things mentioned in the Harry Potter books is not mine. I do own Raven, Dorian and Professor Zwiggelaar.

On with the story, I Solemnly Swear that I am Up to No Good.

The person who answered the door was somebody who Remus thought it would be best to stay on the right side of. She looked very strict and she was very neatly dressed, in the same way as the people who were in the muggle army. Her hair was up in a bun and he could feel her glaring at his own long hair. The woman dismissed the tall man who she called Hagrid and told them that her name was Professor McGonagall. After that, she led them inside of the castle and told them to stay in the corridor. She walked through another pair of doors so that she could introduce them to the rest of the school. Then Remus worked out where he knew her name from his heart quickened. Professor McGonagall was the letter writer meaning that she knew about his condition. Remus was so absorbed in his thoughts about whether her glare had more to do with his condition than his hair, that he didn't notice the ghosts float through the wall. Until he heard Lily shriek as one of the ghosts tapped her on the shoulder, meaning the ghost's hand went through her shoulder. Some of the people from wizarding families laughed at Lily, but they stopped as soon as Raven glared at them.

When Lily regained her composure, she turned and asked the ghost as politely as she could what he wanted. The ghost replied, "I simply wish to know your family history, because you look like you could be related to Godric Gryffindor. Lily blushed the same colour as her hair and replied, "I am sorry but I can't be because I am a muggleborn". After she had said that, the ghost suddenly lost interest in her and floated away with the other ghosts. This behaviour was just another example of humans disrespect for anybody who was different. The least the ghost could have done was to apologise for wasting Lily's time. From the looks on the other three girl's faces, it was obvious that they thought the same thing.

Professor McGonagall came back into the corridor and led all of the students into the Great Hall. It was the most wonderful place that he had ever seen. Floating candles lighted the room and the ceiling looked like the night sky. There were five tables in the hall, four of the tables were parallel to each other and were for the four houses. The fifth table faced them and was where the professors sat. As he examined the Great Hall, he noticed that all of the students at the tables were staring at an old wizarding hat at the front of the hall on a stool. It looked very old and patched, frayed and dirty. Through a tear in the seam of the hat, it sang:

"Centuries before I sing to you now,

Around the table there sat four;

Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw

A sight that had never been seen before.

They talked in hushed tones about dreams they shared,

To teach, to inspire.

To show that they cared.

Before they could complete their noble task,

They had a problem,

And didn't know who to ask.

Who would sort the students when they were gone?

Keep the like minded together,

Stop them from going wrong?

Gryffindor would only take those with courage in their heart,

Those who were noble and brave.

Ravenclaw would take those who were smart,

Those who knew knowledge was what they would crave.

Slytherin wanted the ambitious, wily, and cunning,

Who wanted power no matter the cost.

Hufflepuff took the loyal and trusting,

They'd never give up on a friend who was lost.

It was Gryffindor who came up with the plan,

He did a spell so I can do the sorting,

Even though I am not a man.

Now I wish they had came up with nothing,

So that you could not be sorted,

And would share your learning.

By separating you, we are dooming us all,

Now I will do what I must,

And hope the power of good won't fall.

A round of applause met the end of the song, but many people looked confused by its message. Most of the first years were glaring at Sirius and James muttering about lies they were told on the train. Professor McGonagall brought out a long scroll and began reading out the names in alphabetical order. 'Adams, Michael' was the first to be sorted; he made his way over to the stool and was shaking while he walked. Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head and his face went completely out of view. It took a few minutes for the hat to make its decision before it shouted "Hufflepuff!" The table on the right applauded as Adams, Michael put the hat back onto the stool and sat down with his new housemates.

Dorian was next was next to be sorted and Remus gave him a reassuring glance before Dorian made his way over to the stool. Remus was concerned because he looked like he was going to pass out on top of the stool. Then the sorting hat was placed on his head and he too went out of view. It only took the hat a few moments to make its decision and yell "Ravenclaw". He clapped along with the Ravenclaws as Dorian walked over to his new table with a large smile on his face. A few more names were called out before 'Black, Sirius'. With a deliberate swagger, Sirius made his way over to the sorting hat and its stool. From the look on the student's at the tables' faces, it was clear to see where they thought he would go. Sirius' sorting took the longest so far, taking over five minutes before the hat shouted out "Gryffindor! "

A shocked silence met the sorting hat's announcement, Sirius and James seemed to be the only people besides Remus who knew that was going to happen. Remus supposed that because of Sirius' family they had assumed he would go into Slytherin. He could understand why people who had not ever talked to Sirius might have thought that but it still disgusted him. Remus knew from experience how different parent's could be from there children, and he felt sorry for Sirius because he'd have to face these accusations in public. Personally, Remus had no idea how anybody who had met Sirius were shocked that he was a Gryffindor. To Remus seemed obvious, Sirius was confident, proud, and a little bit arrogant, all of which were the traits of a Gryffindor. By the time Remus was finished thinking about Sirius, everybody from B - D had been sorted and it was Lily's turn. He looked back at the girls and saw that Raven was looking smug. Obviously, she thought that Remus was wrong about Lily being a Gryffindor. Two minutes later, that changed when the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" When Remus turned around to look at Raven's expression again, he saw that she was staring open mouthed at the sorting hat.

More names were called out, but none of them belonged to anybody he knew so he didn't really pay attention, and then it was Remus' turn. He walked slowly over to the sorting hat's stool and sat down. Then Professor McGonagall put the hat over his head and everything went dark. "Well, how interesting - a werewolf at Hogwarts. I never thought that I would have to sort a werewolf". Remus' heart rate quickened what if the rest of the people in the Great Hall had heard that. He started hyperventilating and worried that if he didn't get out of the Great Hall the students and teachers would form a mob. Before Remus could get out of his seat and run the hat's voice continued "Don't worry they didn't hear you, now where should you." The hat paused here as if expecting to hear something before it continued, "Finally a student who doesn't try to tell me how to do my job. You are not trusting enough to be a Hufflepuff, but not as willing to take power as a Slytherin. So it'll have to be…Gryffindor!" The final word was shouted across the Great Hall.

Remus carefully got up of the stool, feeling slightly puzzled. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a Gryffindor; he just didn't see himself as brave. When he sat down at the table, he noticed Sirius was staring at him as if he was an interesting science experiment. He tried to ignore Sirius' gaze and turned his attention back to the sorting hat, as it was Mary's turn. She looked over to where he was sitting next to Lily at the Gryffindor table, so he gave her what he hoped was a comforting look minus the smile. The simple fact was that Remus thought that fake smiles were creepy so he only smiled when he was happy. That usually meant that most people who met Remus thought he was depressed. Mary sat on the chair for a few moments before the sorting hat shouted "Gryffindor!", and she hurried over to their table. Alice was next and she looked like she was about to throw up. Alice had told Remus on the train that when she was nervous she became very clumsy, so it didn't surprise him when she tripped and fell. The whole of the Great Hall laughed at the blushing Alice, but Sirius was laughing the loudest. Remus glared at Sirius and he immediately stopped laughing. Then he turned his attention back to Alice who looked at him gratefully before the sorting hat was placed on her head and she went out of sight. She sat on the stool for ten minutes before the sorting hat cried "Gryffindor!"

Alice walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table, keeping her eyes on the ground as she walked. To most people it would have seemed like she was trying not to fall over again but Remus knew differently from the faint blush that was still present on her cheeks. She sat down next to Remus and for some weird reason Sirius broke into a wide grin. Remus chose to ignore him and turned his attention back to the sorting. James was the last new Gryffindor and a few more people were sorted into Hufflepuff and Slytherin, while seven more went into Ravenclaw. After Professor McGonagall rolled up the piece of parchment and carried it away along with the stool and hat, Professor Dumbledore gave his speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts for another magic and learning. Before your minds are blurred by thoughts of food, I have a few announcements to make. First of all the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden and there is a list of banned items outside of our caretaker Argus Filches office. All students from first year up to fifth your curfew is ten o'clock and I advise you to not go out after then. We also have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Zwiggelaar to our school." All of the students applauded the young professor as he stood up and acknowledged them with a nod of the head. He only stayed standing for a moment before returning to his seat.

With the introduction completed Dumbledore continued, "I only have one more thing to add before you eat. Professor Sprout has managed to obtain a Whomping Willow tree and it will hit anybody who goes near it. Naturally, it will not be tolerated if any of you are found near the tree. With that said, dig in!" once Dumbledore had finished talking food appeared on the tables, and the other pupils began to eat while Remus just looked at it all. Never before had he ever seen so much food, and he doubted if his cousins could afford it. Even though all of the food (minus the meat), looked delicious he couldn't bring himself to eat anything. Unfortunately for Remus, Sirius noticed this and said "Remus, why aren't you eating anything?" That comment brought Lily's attention over to him, and once she saw his empty plate she began piling food onto it. For the second time in the space of an hour, Remus glared at Sirius. Lily picked up one of the hot dogs and waved it in front of his face, thus demanding that he eat it. Before Lily could force it down his throat, he said, "Lils, I can't eat it", When he saw the furious look on Lily's face he continued, "I mean, I actually can't eat it, I'm a vegetarian".

Once she heard that Lily put the hotdog down, and smiled apologetically at Remus. Then she picked up the plate and began taking away the meat and replacing it with more meat free food. Remus groaned, why wouldn't she stop trying to get him to eat. He wasn't hungry, and besides that why would she care? It wasn't like he was anybody important and they had only met about a month ago. So why would she make the effort? The newly restocked plate was placed back in front of him and he shook himself out of his thoughts. Lily looked at him for a few moments before sighing and saying, "I'm sorry Remus but you have left me no choice". With that, she got out of her seat and walked around him so that she could speak to the other girls without him hearing. All of the girls go up and switched seats so that they were surrounding him. By this time both Sirius and James were watching them with unhidden curiosity clearly displayed on both of their faces. Raven (who was now sitting opposite of Remus), nodded at Alice and Lily. Before Remus had a chance to do anything Lily tipped his head up so that he was staring at the ceiling, and Alice pinched his nose. Remus held his breath for as long as he could, but eventually he had to open his mouth so that he could breath. Unfortunately for Remus, Mary and Raven were ready for him and forced a piece of pizza into his mouth.

After that, Remus ate slowly whenever the girls looked his way, as he did not want them to force-feed him again. When they looked away he would put some of the untouched food back onto the bowl, and the food he'd bitten went into a napkin, which he hid in the pocket of his robes. The strategy worked as he was not caught and he didn't have to eat a lot. For dessert he chose the smallest piece of chocolate cake and ate a small portion of it before putting the rest into another napkin. He decided that he would dispose of the napkins in his dorm, as soon as he reached it. Once dessert was finished, a prefect led them out of the Great Hall and up the moving staircases. Remus tried not to chuckle at Lily's attempt at covering up her surprise when some of the portraits began talking to her. Besides Alice nearly falling through a trick stair, their journey to the common room was uneventful. The prefect stopped in front of a picture of a woman who looked like she should be in an opera. The woman asked for the password and he replied "Alohamora", and her portrait swung open to let her in. inside the common room was very… homely. It was a round room filled with comfortable looking armchairs and on one side of the room was a roaring fireplace. All of the boys were instructed to go to the right, so he quickly said goodnight to the girls and made his way up to the dorm.

Remus immediately chose the bed closest to the bathroom and put his luggage in front of it. He heard James and Sirius come in to the room, but he was still surprised when he was pinned to the bed by both of them. They laughed at his expression and James asked, "Which one of the girls are you going out with?" Remus shook his head at this before replying "None of them, they are just my friends." Both of the boys ignored this and continued asking him similar questions but Remus refused to answer them. After a while the black haired boys got bored with his silence and went to claim their beds. As soon as he was free, Remus grabbed his pyjamas out of his trunk and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Before he had left his house, Remus had realised that he would have to get changed away from the other boys, so they wouldn't see his scars. Once he was ready, he left the bathroom and Sirius ran past him, and nearly knocked Remus over in haste to get into the bathroom. Remus could feel James' eyes on him as he made his way carefully over to the bin and dropped all of the food he hadn't eaten into it. He allowed himself a small smirk as he got into bed because James look of surprise had been priceless. If James and Sirius thought, they knew everything Remus was going to have to prove them wrong.

Well wasn't that chapter interesting. The sorting hat's song took me forever to write so I hope that you liked it. I have decided that one of the symptoms of the full moon is dizziness and lack of appetite so I hope that's okay with you. It would be much appreciated if you would click the little review button, because I would love your feedback. Keep reading if you want to find out, how the first lessons went, Hogwarts' reaction to Remus and the first Hogwarts full moon.

Until next time - Mischief Managed.


End file.
